1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a printing template. More particularly, some embodiments relate to a garment printing template for use with direct-to-garment digital inkjet printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development and advances in recent years of digital printing technology has created new opportunities in the direct-to-garment printing industry. Using inkjet, also known as ink delivery printing technology with environmentally friendly water based inks; digital apparel printing is an alternative to existing design applications including silk screening, heat transfer/sublimation, and direct embroidery. With the ability to print millions of colors 15 at one time with no color separations, no screen set ups, no cleanup, and is cost effective from a short/micro run to a more complex multicolor large run, the direct-to-garment (d-t-g) printer is a versatile tool that can be utilized in a wide variety of markets.
The garment decoration industry is big. In 2007 the total revenue for this industry was $43.9 billion in the U.S. alone. The garment decoration industry grew 6.1% in 2005 and 5.4% in 2006. Currently, direct-to-garment printing accounts for 1% of this industry, and this number is expected to jump to 10% or $12.8 billion by 2010. In a recent survey published by Impressions Magazine at the end of 2008, about 12% of decorative apparel companies who currently do both screen printing and direct embroidery also do inkjet-to-garment printing, and about 25% of these businesses plan to buy this equipment.
Apparel and soft good items currently being used in the industry include T-shirts, polo shirts, golf shirts, aprons, pillows, towels, bags, bibs, sweatshirts, hoodies, shorts, jeans, and blankets. One item that is absent from this current selection is socks. A basic apparel item, socks come in many shapes and sizes and can be knit with specific features and various needle counts. Socks are worn by everyone and range from very basic white or solid colors to colorful patterned designs. In the specialty apparel industry the only way to customize or decorate socks is through one of the following processes—silk screening, direct embroidery, heat/sublimation transfer, or knitting the pattern in. The drawback with any of these options is the set up charges, required minimums, and cost. The development of the direct-to-garment technology is a new option that can be used with socks in a cost efficient way, printing just a few pieces at a time to a larger volume order. The socks would be a new print medium for the digital apparel printing businesses, and with customized designs, the options and markets are endless. Other small apparel items such as wristbands, headbands, tights, or leg warmers could also benefit from having a template designed to be used with the apparel printer increasing the available options to print on.